Heard of Me, Have You?
by Number VI
Summary: "Heard of you? Yes, I've freaking heard of you. You're brilliant. And, as much as it pains me to say, you... might be smarter than me. Might. Not many are." Or, in which Artemis takes a trip to London and quite literally runs into Sherlock Holmes. /\/\/\ Artemis is 34 in this, as I do not support pedophilia.


_Heard of Me, Have You?_

Having been told by John to try taking a walk in order to rid himself of his boredom, Sherlock was aimlessly wandering the streets of London. Of course, he didn't think it would work, but he was practically shoved out the door, leaving him no choice but to follow through with the suggestion.

As he walked, Sherlock enveloped himself in his thoughts, as to tune out the irritating sounds of humanity all around him. He was so deep in thought that, as he rounded a corner, he didn't notice the person turning the very same corner and ended up walking right into them, causing them to drop whatever it was they were holding.

"Would you watch where you're going?" Sherlock asked, clearly not trying to conceal his annoyance, as the other person snapped,

"Ugh right in the way!"

Silently intrigued by this person's blunt rudeness, Sherlock looked up and saw a raven-haired boy about his age.

When he felt Sherlock's eyes on him, the boy looked up as well and made eye contact. "I'm Artemis. Artemis Fowl," he informed.

"Sherlock Holmes," the other responded.

Artemis fell silent. After a moment though, he said simply, "No way."

"Heard of me, have you?"

"Heard of you? Yes, I've freaking heard of you. You're brilliant. And, as much as it pains me to say, you... might be smarter than me. _Might. _Not many are."

"What makes you so smart, then?"

"Well, the fact that I'm a full-on genius, and many other things that I'm afraid I'm not allowed to tell you. Or anyone, really."

"I doubt it's anything I'd be impressed by."

"I died once, you know. When I was 18. Or... I guess really when I was 15, but that's a whole other story." Sherlock was sure he heard Artemis say something about a stupid fucking time paradox and lemurs, but decided not to comment on it. "Anyway, it really was great meeting you, which you should take as a huge compliment because I don't really appreciate people very often. They generally annoy me, what with their unending incompetence. It's nearly unbearable sometimes. But I must be off. I have certain things I need to attend to." With that, Artemis stepped around Sherlock and continued on his previous path.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When Artemis arrived back at his flat, he checked if anyone had left a message for him while he'd been out.

'_One new message'_

He hit play and the message began.

"_Hey Artemis it's Myles. Dad made me call to see if you were doing fine in London. Since you didn't pick up, I feel as if I should be worried about you. But I'm not because you're always fine when no one hears from you. Anyway, I just got a double major. Psychology, if you cared. Beckett is the top of his year now. He finally passed up that prat Beau Paradizo. You'd think that bloke got his back doors kicked in with his constant moodiness. It still feels weird being in different schools as him, you know? Well, I mean I guess really you don't since you don't have a twin brother... It also feels weird being in different countries as you. What are you doing there anyway again? I know you explained it, but I probably wasn't listening since whenever you talk it's just like your mouth is moving but all that's coming out is 'blah blah blah'. Anywho, hope you're not dead or anything 'cuz Beckett and I's 21__st__ birthday is in nine days and you promised me tickets to Dublin 5. Well, see you in a week bro." _

"I guess I should call back..." Artemis said as he sighed, before picking up the phone and dialing his brother's phone number. When Myles didn't pick up, so he had to leave a message. How predictable. After the beep, he began, "Myles, it's Artemis. It's nice to know you'd only care if I died because you wouldn't get tickets to a concert. That really warms my heart and just fills me with compassion. But anyway, psychology. Good choice. The human mind is such an amazing and beautiful thing. Except for when it's nearly empty like the majority of humanity. Luckily you did not let your mind waste away. If you had, then I would deny it if anyone asked if you were my brother. But, moving on, tell Beckett I say it should to stay that way. He has to stay on top. Be the best. Tell Dad I'm fine and alive. Oh, and you'll never guess who I met today! Sherlock Holmes! It was amazing. We barely talked before I left. But he doubted my intelligence."

Then Myles picked up, having realized Artemis was leaving an obnoxiously long voicemail just as he had done before. _"Why'd you leave? I bet you got chubbed up the moment you knew it was him! Bet you had to change your cacks when you got home! I-"_

"Oh would you just shut up! Feck, Myles. I was _not _that turned on."

"_So you admit you were turned on, then."_

"I wasn't!"

"_You technically just said you were."_

"Well whatever! *sigh* He was fit."

"_Were you checking him out? I bet you were. You were totally horned up, weren't you, Artemis?"_

"I so wasn't!"

"_Oh Arty. You don't need to deny it. We all know you just wanna feak fit Mr. Holmes."_

"Yes, and we all know you're a knobjockey. I'm hanging up now. Goodbye, Myles."

"_I am so am not-" _Artemis then hung up, deciding he had had enough of that conversation.


End file.
